Hokage untuk kedua kalinya
by gapyu
Summary: Naru akhirnya dapat meraih mimpinya untuk menjadi hokage pada usianya yang tengah menginjak 22 tahun. akan tetapi ia telah membuat banyak kesalahan dan kini Naru akan kembali dan memperbaikinya, melindungi semua yang berharga baginya.femNaru! time travel
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya tentu saja saya meminta maaf bila ada typo, kesalahan ejaan atau informasi.

Selamat membaca ^^

**Author: **Gapyu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san.

"Aku sangat suka ramen!" kata Naruto.

'Tapi, lebih enak lagi kalau di traktir' pikir Naruto.

"**Naru selalu makan ramen****"**** kata kyuubi.**

'**aku belum pernah coba makan ramen' pikir kyuubi.**

**Prolouge**

"Naru"

"Sasuke"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua remaja itu berlari kencang dari dua arah yang berbeda. Kedua-duanya mempersiap jurus mematikan mereka masing-masing. Jutsu tersebut sama-sama berbentuk bola, akan tetapi terlihat dan terasa berbeda.

Bola yang dibentuk oleh si gadis, berwarna biru muda terang yang diselimuti oleh pusaran-pusaran angin. warna dan gerakannya sangatlah indah dan mencerminkan ke eleganan dan perasaan yang begitu mendalam.

sebaliknya dengan bola yang dibuat oleh sang pemuda, berwarna hitam pekat yang diselimuti oleh aliran listrik yang hebat dan menimbulkan suara gemericik gaduh seperti kicauan ribuan burung. Keduanya mulai berlari dengan lebih cepat dan bersiap untuk menyerang satu sama lainnya.

"rasengan!"

"chidori"

Ledakan hebat terjadi akibat benturan keras dari serangan tersebut. Asap tebal terbentuk dan menyelimuti sosok mereka. Tak ada suara apapun sampai salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan tersebut setelah beberapa menit.

"k-kenapa?... dobe?"

Setelah kabut debu itupun sirna, dapat terlihat jelas apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tangan sang pemuda terlihat berlumuran darah dan masih berada di bagian perut si gadis. sementara tangan sigadis juga berada di pundak kiri sang pemuda akan tetapi, aneh nya tak ada noda darah ataupun luka pada pundak sang pemuda.

**Sasuke pov**

Ak-aku melihat nya dengan jelas! Sesaat sebelum rasengan Naru menyentuh pundak ku, entah mengapa ia langsung menghentikan serangannya. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan itu?

Tanganku masih terkubur di perutnya, ditambah dengan cairan darah itu yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Aku lantas menarik keluar tanganku dari tubuhnya yang menyebabkan tubuhnya linglung, tak bertenaga. Sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tanah, aku pun langsung menangkapnya dan mendekap tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku

Aku tak peduli dengan darahnya yang sampai membasahi bajuku. mata ku terbelalak, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saking kagetnya dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi di depan mataku ini.

Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya memandang mata biru itu dengan penuh rasa binggung dan rasa bersalah.

"b-baka dobe! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? k-kenapa kau-"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku, bibirku terkunci oleh sentuhan lembut jari manis sang gadis.

"ssst, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan begini, kau akan dapat membalaskan dendam mu pada orang 'itu'. setelah ini, kau tidak perlu menderita lagi Sasuke.."

"dasar bodoh! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan balas dendam atau apakah itu! aku-aku.."

Mm,rasa nya aneh, basah. Ya, air mata keluar dan menetes membasahi pipiku, mengalir dan jatuh ke pipi Naru yang tengah berbaring di pelukanku. Aku sungguh terkejut karena kukira air mata in sudah membeku semenjak malam bembantaian dulu.

Berjuta-juta macam emosi mengalir deras kedalam tubuhku, hingga membuat tubuhku bergetar tak karuan. Mataku terpejam, kepalaku juga terasa berputar hebat, nafasku sesak. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku ini? Bukankah ini yang dari dulu aku inginkan?

Hatiku sakit, rasanya seperti tertusuk seribu jarum yang kasat mata. Memang sungguh ironis, ternyata aku baru dapat menyadari perasaan hatiku yang sebenarnya sesaat sebelum gadis yang aku cintai mati di pelukan dan di tanganku.

Dapat kurasakan sentuhan tangan lembutnya dipipiku. Rasanya hangat dan sedih. Pandangan matanya lurus tertuju padaku, saat itulah baru kusadari betapa indahnya warna biru laut tersebut.

"kirei.. warna mata mu indah sekali ya Sasuke. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku dapat melihat mata legendaris dari sharingan , magekyou sharingan"

"jangan bercanda dobe! Siapa yang akan mati! T-tunggu sebentar aku akan membawamu pulang k-ke Konoh-.."

"tidak ada gunanya Sasuke" potong Naru. "kau tahu Sasuke? Aku hanya punya satu permintaan untukmu, yakni agar kau hidup dengan damai—uhuk uhuk .."

Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Pandangan matanya yang di tujukan kepadaku semakin lama, semakin tidak fokus. Pandangannya kosong, begitu jauh sekaan dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak dapat kugapai.

"simpan tenagamu dob- Naru!"

Senyum lembut lantas tertanam dibibirnya, "uhuk-uhuk. Arigatou Sasuke, sayonara." Dengan begitu, mata birunya mulai terpejam. Tangannya yang selalu kupegang, mulai melemas seperti tak bernyawa. Suhu badannya mulai mendingin.

"tidak, tidak mungkin! N-Naruuuuuuuu!"

**End Sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

Teriakan frustasi dari sang pemuda, memecahkan keheningan. Sang pemuda tak pernah bergerak dari tempatnya, tetap dalam posisi berlutut dan mendekap si gadis. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar, dan dapat di asumsikan itu berasal dari sang pemuda berambut hitam, Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata Sasuke yang biasanya berwarna merah dengan sharingannya, sekarang berubah menjadi merah dengan bentuk bintang hitam di bola matanya. itu adalah bentuk tertinggi dari doujustu klan uchiha, magekyou sharingan.

"Naru, aku berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku, lalu aku akan bergabung denganmu didunia sana. Pegang janjiku" janji Sasuke

Sasuke lantas mengambil sebilah kunai dari kantong kanannya, memposisikan pergelangan tanganya di bawah kunai tersebut dan menyayatnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangan nya, ia lantas meminum darahnya sendiri. Tidak untuk ditelan, tetapi untuk di berikan kepada sigadis lewat mulut ke mulut.

"dengan begini, setidaknya kau juga jadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Dengan begini aku tidak sendiri ya kan, Naru?"

Sasuke lantas berdiri, pergi meninggalkan tubuh naru yang terbaring tanpa nyawa di tengah medan pertempuran. Menepakan kakinya, tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

**Naru pov**

"Egh…." Rintihku kecil.

Perlahan-lahan, mulai kucoba untuk membuka mataku. Aku tak tahu, dimanakah keberadaanku sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang,hanya ada lorong hitam beratap tinggi tanpa akhir.

"**Akhirnya saat ini datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu bocah.."**

Terdengar suara raungan bersuara rendah yang sangat keras. Dapat kurasakan kalau tubuhku mulai gemetar, bulu kudukku berdiri, kumerasa kakiku seakan tak kuat lagi menopang berat badanku. Kudapati sesosok mahluk sejenis rubah berekor 9 nampak dihadapanku, Duduk bersantai dengan berbantalkan ekor-ekornya di depan pintu jeruji besar dengan kertas yang menempel di pintunya.

'segel? Segel kyuubi?' pikirku. "Kyuubi? Kaukah itu?"

"**siapa lagi kau pikir bocah? Dasar mortal tak tahu di untung bla bla bla.."** astaga, masih sempat ya dia mengoceh dalam situasi seperti ini. Baka kitsune!

"baiklah, oke oke.. sudah cukup, hentikan. Aku mengerti Kyuubi" potongku

"**Hey bocah, tidak kah kau seharusnya setidaknya berterima kasih padaku!"**

"Untuk?"

"**menyelamatkan nyawamu baka!"**

Mataku terbelalak, kaget karena pernyataan Kyuubi. Akan tetapi bilaku ingat-ingat kembali, aku… ya, aku memang _seharusnya_ sudah mati. Tetapi k-kenapa?

"Kyuubi! Lantas mengapa kau ada disini? Jangan –jangan ini neraka? A-atau jangan-jangan ini-" kataku panik.

"**tenang saja nak kau tidak mati kok, atau mungkin belum. Aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan mengirimmu kembali ke masa lalu dan-"**

"hontou ni Kyuubii? Terimaa kasih kyuubi! Berarti aku bisa bertemu Iruka-sensei dan yang lainnya! Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebaik ini padaku."

"**cih, siapa yang baik padamu baka Naru!"** Kyuubi tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya **"aku hanya melakukan ini demi diriku sendiri tahu. Kalau kau mati, aku juga mati."**

"ya ya, pokoknya terima kasih ya Kyuubi" senyumku manis pada Kyuubi.

"…**.." "sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang bocah, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintumu"** kyuubi mengingatkan

"ah, baiklah! Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Kyuubi. Sampai bertemu, Foxy-kun"

**End naru pov**

**Normal pov**

Dengan begitu, keberadaan Naru mulai menghilang dan pudar sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah beberapa saat dan kyuubi yakin bahwa Naru sudah pergi, dia berbalik dan masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam dan gelap dari kandangnya. Tidur untuk mengumpulakan tenaganya yang telah terpakai untuk mengembalikan mereka ke masa lalu.

"….. sama-sama, Naru-chan"

**A/N**

konichiwa minna-san terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict pertama saya. saya mohon maaf dengan penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin masih perlu di perbaiki. kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan di kirimkan lewat review langsung atau PM. **Please REVIEW minna-san ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya tentu saja saya meminta maaf bila ada typo, kesalahan ejaan atau informasi.

Selamat membaca ^^

**Author:**Gapyu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san

"Aku sangat suka ramen!" kata Naruto

'Tapi, lebih enak lagi kalau di traktir' pikir Naruto

"**Ramen bikin orang jadi bodoh****"**** kata kyuubi**

**''****Kecuali naru, karena memang dia sudah bodoh" pikir kyuubi**

*tok tok tok* "Naru? Kau didalam?" Tanya suara dari balik pintu apartemen Naru

Naru yang tadinya masih berbaring di ranjang, lantas langsung tersentak kaget dan bangun dari bunga tidurnya yang indah. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya, suara khas dari guru yang paling Naru sayangi terdengar memanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naru tersentak dan ingat bahwa dia tela kembali ke masa lalu berkat bantuan kyuubi, akan tetapi Naru belum tahu pasti dimana ia sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekati kalender yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya.

"astaga! Aku kembali pada hari ujian genin ketigaku!"

*Tok tok*

"tunggu sebentar!"

Naru langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tidak menyadari kalau dia masih berpenampilan usia 22 tahunnya.

"**nak, ubah dulu penampilanmu ke usia 12 tahun!"** teriak kyuubi

"oh iya, aku hampir lupa Kyuubi! Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"**pakai henge saja dulu nak. Setelah semua ini beres, baru kau buat segel yang membuat penampilanmu permanen agar tidak ada yang curiga"**

"ide bagus Kyuubi, terima kasih!" jawab naru dengan ceria.

Naru lantas melakukan henge ke tubuh 12 tahunnya. Tak mau membuat guru kesayangannya menunggu, Naru lantas berlari dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Iruka-senseii!" teriak Naru.

Naru langsung memeluk Iruka dengan eratnya. Sudah 6 tahun lamanya Naru tidak bertemu dengan Iruka karena ia dikabarkan meninggal dalam misinya ke otogakure setelah penyerangan Pein. Ketika mendegar berita tersebut, tentu saja Naru kaget dan sedih. setelah melewati 3 bulan masa-masa susahnya, akhirnya ia dapat melepaskan diri dari masa lalu dan mulai meng-ikhlaskan kepergian guru tersayangnya.

Iruka yang kaget dan binggung akan mengapa Naru memeluknya seperti ini , hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membeku. Tak lama, iruka mengasumsikan bahwa Naru mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan memaklumi kelakuan Naru ini. Ia pun kemudian berlutut sehingga berada di level yang sama dengan Naru. Setelah beberapa saat, iruka melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naru

"Naru, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk kah?" Tanya iruka-sensei dengan nada peduli

Naru lantas tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia pun menangis dengan kerasnya. Iruka yang binggung, hanya dapat memeluk Naru dan secara perlahan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Naru pun mulai berhenti. Naru yang lelah karena mengangis, . secara tidak sengaja tertidur di pelukan Iruka.

Iruka yang melihat tingkah laku murid kesayangannya ini, hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan geli sendiri. Ia laantas mengendong Naru masuk kedalam apartemennya, mengunci pintu dan membaringkan gadis kecilnya di sofa ruang tamu. Diselimutinya naru dengan selimut yang berwarna orange dan di kecuplah keningnya

"istirahatlah, Naru-chan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Naru bangun kembali dari tidurnya. Di sebelahnya, duduk Iruka-sensei yang tengah memandang jauh keluar jendela.

"ah, Naru! Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Iruka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang jauh kepada Naru yang nampak baru bangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang.

"ergh, Iruka-sensei? Maaf aku ketiduran sensei, ada yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Naru kepada Iruka seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Oh iya sensei, kenapa sensei datang kesini? Ada masalahkah?"

"ara ara, tidak kok Naru. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, aku khawatir karena kamu tidak ada di kelas pagi ini. Padahal hari ini merupakan hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu, ujian genin" kata Iruka dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"mmmm anoo Iruka-sensei, maaf aku sepertinya ketiduran pagi ini." bohong naru dengan muka sedih "ini artinya, aku gagal menjadi genin _lagi _ya sensei?" Tanya naru

"tidak usah khawatir Naru, kau tetapi bisa mengambil ujian genin kok" jawab Iruka sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naru

"benarkah Iruka senseii? Arigatouuu senseii!"

"tidak masalah naru. Teman-temanmu sudah selesai dengan ujian mereka, jadinya aku bebas setelah jam makan siang ini. Aku akan bicara ke guru-guru yang lain agar kau bisa mengambil test genin,oke?"

Naru mengagukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu naru dan iruka pergi bersama ke akademi.

**Setting, akademi konohagakure no sato**

Sesampainya di akademi, iruka lantas menjelaskan prosedur apa saja kah yang harus Naru lakukan. Iruka menjabarkan kalau ujian genin kali ini meliputi 3 aspek yakni ujian praktek, ujian tertulis dan ujian pada standart jutsu yang telah diajarkan di akademi yang meliputi henge, kawarimi dan bunshin.

Ujian pertama,praktek.

Naru, iruka dan para guru penguji lainnya lantas keluar dari ruang kelas menuju halaman belakang akademi. Disana terlihat beberapa papan target yang biasanya digunakan pada saat latihan berjajar satu dengan yang lain.

"naru, pertama kami akan mengujimu dalam bidang taijutsu. Yang akan mengujimu adalah hatoru-sensei. Ketentuannya adalah kau harus beradu taijutsu salama 5 menit dan minimal kau harus mampu untuk mendaratkan 2 pukulan/tendangan, mengerti?"

"hai sensei!"

Naru dan Hotaru-sensei bersiap-siap. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan satu dengan yang lain. Irukapun mulai menghitung mundur

"3,2,1, mulai!"

Narupun langsung melakukan kuda-kuda dari taijutsu aliran katak yang dahulu ia pelajari dari Jiraiya. Aliran katak ini merupakan salah satu aliran taijutsu yang lebih mengandalkan kecepatan dan kekuatan dalam menyerang. Tak lupa akurasi serangan yang sempurna dan pengalaman naru dalam bertarung bertahun-tahun menjadikan aliran ini sebagai senjata yang sangat efektif dan mematikan.

Pertarungan berakhir dalam kurun waktu 2 menit. Naru sudah dapat mengunci hatoru-sensei dari belakang. Terlihat beberapa luka memar juga di tubuh hotaru sensei. Guru-guru lainnya yang menyaksikan pertarungan Naru, tentu saja kaget dengan hasilnya. Naru akhirnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"ergh baiklah naru, sekarang kita masukke ujian kedua. Aku akan memberimu 5 buah kunai dan shuriken. Terdapat 10 buah papan target, 1 poin untuk dapat mengenai target dan 2 poin untuk dapat mengenai target tapat di tengahnya. Kami bisa memberikan 1 kali untuk kmu mencoba atau latihan melempar-"

Belum selesai iruka menjelaskan mekanisme dari ujian melempar kali ini, terdengar suara shuriken yang terlempar. Ternyata Naru sudah melempar 5 buah shurikennya, ia masih memiliki 5 buah kunai lagi ditangannya. Shuriken yang di lempar oleh Naru menancap tepat di bagian tengah papan target.

Saat Naru akan melempar 5 buah kunai miliknya, salah satu dari guru-guru yang menyaksikan Naru ingin berbuat jahat kepada Naru, mengharapkan agar Naru gagal dalam ujian kali ini . Hoshinaga Kaouru, salah satu chunin sukarelawan yang telah membantu mengajar di akademi selama kurang lebih 8 bulan lamanya. Ia merupakan salah satu korban dari kehancuran yang di sebabkan oleh Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam peristiwa itu, membela konoha bersama dengan yondaime-sama melawan Kyuubi. Semenjak kejadian tersebut ia tak pernah menyukai Naru, dan ia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membuat naru gagal menjadi genin.

Kaouru menggantikan salah satu papan sasaran latihan menggunakan genjutsu tingkat menengah hanya dalam hitungan detik pada saat tidak ada yang melihatnya. Pada saat Naru mulai melempar kunainya, senyum kejam dan mulai tertanam diwajahnya.

Semua orang yang hadir disana (termasuk Naru) terkejut dengan hilangnya salah satu dari papan target, alhasil kunai terakhir yang dilempar oleh narupun terbang tanpa arah tujuan. Secara tak terduga, seorang anak perempuan melintas di halaman belakang akademi dan malang nasibnya, kunai yang dilempar oleh Naru itupun melayang tepat kearahanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak sigadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu keatas.

Kejadian yang terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik ini, seakan terasa melambat. Semua guru-guru kaget bukan main, tak ada satu orangpun yang sempat bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis malang itu.

Naru Pov

Kejadian itu seperti melambat di benakku. aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya saja aku dapat mendeteksi bahaya dan tanpa kusadari kubiarkan insting/naluri/reflex ku untuk mengambil alih tubuhku.

End of Naru Pov

Normal Pov

Tanpa sadar, Naru langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa berusaha untuk menghentikan laju kunai yang dilemparnya sebelum benda tajam tersebut dapat melukai sang gadis. Adrenalin berpacu dengan kencang, darah naik kekepala, tubuh Naru mengegang.

Setengah detik kemudian, dapat terlihat Naru yang berdiri tepat di depan tubuh gadis tersebut dengan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kunai tepat di depan wajah sigadis.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naru perlahan kepada gadis itu.

"a-a-….."

Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naru, gadis itupun pingsan dan akhirnya dibawa oleh salah satu guru penguji ke klinik agar ia dapat beristirahat.

Dalam kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga ini, tidak ada korban dan gadis itupun 100% persen selamat dan tidak terluka akan tetapi dapat terlihat beberapa tetes darah menetesi rumput halaman belakang akademi. Kalau bukan digadis tersebut, lalu siapa?

"Naruu!" teriak Iruka-sensei dengan nada yang khawatir.

Walaupun gerak reflex naru sudah mengambil alih, tampaknya gerak tubuh muda Naru masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan pikirannya sehingga naru sampai lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya. Naru tidak sempat memegang kunai tersebut pada batangnya, ia mengenggam kunai tersebut pada sisinya yang tajam. Darah terus mengalir dari telapak tangan Naru, ia bahkan tidak menyadari hal ini sebelum Iruka sensei berteriak padanya.

'padahal biasanya Kyuubi sudah menyembuhkan lukaku..'

Nampaknya chakra Kyuubi belum dapat bereaksi dengan baik. Luka pada telapak tangan Naru, tak kunjung menutup seperti biasanya. Melihat hal ini, Irukapun langsung menyeret Naru ke klinik untuk mendapatkan penanganan medis lebih lanjut.

Para sensei yang sempat terlupakan, tak bergerak dari tempat mereka. Mereka terpana menyaksikan pertunjukan yang di bintangi oleh Uzumaki Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka masih belum dapat mengambil rahangnya yang telah jatuh hingga ketanah.

Rasa kaget mereka seperti mendominasi pikiran mereka, membuat mereka tidak waspada dan menurunkan tingat pertahanan diri mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari akan kehadiran sosok pemuda berjubah hitam dengan bermotifkan awan merah, bersembunyi dibalik bayangan.

Ujian kedua, ujian tertulis.

Pada tahap ujian yang kedua, Naru diminta oleh Iruka dan guru penguji lainnya untuk memasuki salah satu ruang kelas kosong. Ruangan kelas 3-1, bekas ruang kelas Naru yang dahulu ia gunakan. Tentu saja duduk disalah satu bangku siswa, membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi Naru. Nostalgia.

Tidak lama setelah Naru duduk dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tes tertulis, seorang guru pengujipun menghampirinya dan memberikan selembar kertas berisikan 10 pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang diberikan merupakan pertanyaan dasar, dan tentu saja soal-soal tersebut dapat dibilang _mudah _oleh Naru jika dilihat dari pengalamannya dalam dunia shinobi atau kunoichi.

'ini mah nenek-nenek buta dan tuli saja bisa mengerjakan ini dan mendapatkan 100 poin..' kata Naru dengan setetes keringat terlihat disamping wajahnya.

_Ada berapa negara di kontinen ini? Sebutkan!_

Naru yang merasa jawabannya sangat familiar, mulai mengerakan pensilnya dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

_Terdapat 10 negara besar yang berdiri teguh di kontinen ini. Negara api (hi no kuni), negara air (mizu no kuni), negara tanah (tsuchi no kuni), negara suara (oto no kuni), negara petir (kaminari no kuni), negara angin (kaze no kuni), negara ombak (nami no kuni), negara salju (yuki no kuni), negara besi (tetsu no kuni) dan negara langit (sora no kuni)._

45 menit telah berlalu, Naru telah selesai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan dapat terlihat selembar kertas yang tadinya kosong, sekarang penuh dengan tulisan yang… liar?

Setelah hasil ujian Naru diperiksa, lagi-lagi Naru mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

'kalau nilai sempurna untuk ujian praktek, itu masih terbilang masuk akal. Tapi kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian tertulis?'

Semua pengawas ujian (termasuk Iruka), memandang Naru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kesepakatan dan keputusan sepertinya telah ditetapkan diantara mereka, yakni untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secara masal untuk cek katarak mata masing-masing.

"ini sesuatu banget….."

Ujian ketiga, jurus dasar.

Akhirnya Naru sampai pada tahap ujian yang ketiga. Pada tahap ini, Naru diharuskan untuk dapat mempraktekkan 3 jurus dasar yang telah diajarkan pada saat masa-masa akademinya yakni henge, kawarimi dan bushin.

Naru mempraktekkan henge no jutsu dan kawarimi no jutsu, dengan sempurna dan tanpa menggunakan segel tangan. Ia hanya perlu menyentakan jarinya untuk berpindah dari depan ruang kelas ke bagian belakang kelas dan lalu mengubah wujudnya menjadi seperti Iruka. Sekarang dapat terlihat sesosok Iruka yang sedang duduk di bagian belakang kelas.

'sempurna! Tanpa segel tangan!'

"errr baiklah Naru, sekarang kau tinggal mempraktekan bushin no jutsu kepada kami dan kau boleh mengambil hitai-atemu di ruangan sebelah" kata Iruka.

Narupun bersiap-siap mempraktekan bushin no jutsu, akan tetapi sesaat sebelum ia melakukannya ia teringat akan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Ia teringat bahwa Mizuki memiliki niat jahat untuk mencuri gulungan terlarang yang berada di ruangan Hokage. Narupun akhirnya dengan sengaja menggagalkan bushin no jutsu.

"k-kau GAGAL!" teriak Iruka kepada Naru dengan expresi wajah yang telah tercampur dengan berbagai macam emosi jiwa. Tidak percaya, sedih dan terluka.

Narupun memulai sandiwaranya, memasang topeng yang tak terlihat itu. dengan raut wajah yang sedih, kepala ditundukan kebawah, mata yang berair, Naru meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan, ia menyadari tatapan dari Mizuki (yang penuh dengan _makna_) tertuju kepadanya.

Naru meneruskan langkahnya menuju ayunan yang berada di halaman depan akademi, menunggu guru _tersayangnya_.

'oh Mizuki-senseii~~…..' pikirnnya didalam kepalanya dengan nada bernyanyi.

Tak selang berapa lama, seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Naru, Mizukipun menghampiri Naru dan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Mizuki berbohong kepada Naru dengan memberitahukan cara agar ia dapat lulus ujian geninnya, yaitu dengan mencuri gulungan terlarang yang ada di ruangan hokage.

Tentu saja Narupun mulai berakting seperti apa yang tertulis seperti naskah yang telah ia buat, berpura-pura antusias dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Mizuki menuju menara Hokage.

Dibelakangnya, Mizuki tersenyum licik kepada punggung Naru karena menganggap kalau rencana hebatnya telah berhasil dan berjalan dengan sukses. Bahkan ia dapat memusnakan iblis kecil desa Konoha dan menyelesaikan misi rahasianya sekaligus.

'sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui'

Dan betapa malangnya Mizuki, ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Naru tengah sibuk mendiskusikan rencananya dengan Kyuubi didalam kepalanya.

'pemenang penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik kategori ninja 2012, di menangkan oleeeeeehhh~ Namikaze Uzumaki Narutoo!' terdegar banyak sekali tepuk tangan dan siulan di belakang…panggung?

**It's show time….**

Akhirnya chapter kedua ini selesai jugaaa~~… dan sama seperti yang dahulu, kalau ada kritik/saran atau pesan bisa dikirimkan lewat review atau lewat PM..

And please REVIEW..

arigatou minna-san, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya tentu saja saya meminta maaf bila ada typo, kesalahan ejaan atau informasi.

Selamat membaca ^^

**Author:**Gapyu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san

"ramen, ramen dan ramen!" kata Naruto

'apalagi yang rasa miso dan daging sapi! ' pikir Naruto

"**ramen itu tidak enak****"**** kata kyuubi**

'**yang paling enak adalah kitsune udon' pikir kyuubi**

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari kearah menara hokage. Setelah ia merasa sudah menghilang dari jarang pandang Mizuki, bukannya berlari ia malah jalan santai. Topeng tranparan yang biasa digunakannya di <em>panggung sandiwara<em>, dilepas olehnya.

"Kyuubi, menurutmu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"**tidak tahu nak, yang pasti kau lebih baik segera menemui hokage tua itu.."**

"maksudmu jiji, Kyuubi? Tapi apakah dia akan percaya dengan cerita kita yang kembali kemasa lalu dan bla bla bla itu?"

"**tidak perlu nak, kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Yang penting kau harus memikirkan sesuatu agar hokage tua itu mau meminjamkan gulungannya itu.."**

"taruhan.."

"**apa nak?"**

"kyuubi ingatkan aku berapa kali aku menang taruhan denganmu.."

"**403 kali nak.."** kata Kyuubi seraya lipatan dan kerutan-kerutan mulai terlihat di dahinya. **"memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"** Tanya sang rubah.

"kekekeke, lihat saja nanti.." kata Naru dengan senyum licik terpasang di wajahnya yang bahkan dapat membuat Lucifer merinding dan gemetar karenanya.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanannya menuju menara hokage, Naru pun menyadari akan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh para penduduk desa. Tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa benci, dendam dan.. jijik?<p>

Narupun terus berpikir ulang bagaimana ia dapat bertahan hidup dengan situasi dan kondisi yang seperti ini. Bagaimana dahulu ia adalah seorang anak yang kesepian dan selalu berbuat onar demi mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang. Tetapi walau perlakuan penduduk desa yang begitu kejam kepadanya, Naru tetapu bertekat untuk melindungi desa Konoha, demi melindungi orang-orang yang dianggap berharga baginya.

Melihat kehadirannya yang tidak disambut baik oleh penduduk desa, Naru memutuskan untuk mengambil rute lain menuju menara hokage dengan melewati kompleks dari klan uchiha.

**Sasuke pov**

'Huh akhirnya aku bisa lolos juga dari tempat yang mereka sebut dengan akademi itu. sungguh membosankan dan tidak ada artinya untuk diriku yang sebagai anggota dari klan uchiha' Pikirku.

Setelah aku pulang dari akademi, aku langsung melakukan rutinitasku yaitu latihan intensif. Aku berlatih mati-matian, bertekat untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat mengalahkan kakaku dan membalaskan dendam orangtuaku padanya.

Kuhabiskan 3 jam dari waktuku untuk berlatih keras disalah satu tempat berlatih yang ada di dalam kompleks uchiha, sampai dengan waktunya matahari terbenam dan digantikan oleh sang bulan. Keringat membasahi tubuhku, tubuhku lelah dan lemas, tak bertenaga setelah melalukan latihan intensif.

Entah secara kebetulan, keberuntungan atau ketidak beruntungan, aku bertemu dobe yang sedang melintas di dapan di depan pintu gerbang kompleksku. ia berjalan seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Entah bagaimana, akan tetapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi dan percaya dengan perasaanku, akhirnya aku mengikuti dobe diam-diam seraya menyembunyikan tekanan chakraku.

**end sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

Naru berjalan menuju menara hokage seraya menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tak lama berjalan, kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, Narupun akhirnya sampai di depan menara hokage. Terlihat sebuah pasukan dari ANBU menjaga ketat pintu masuk dari gendung tersebut, tak mau berlama-lama dan mencari masalah dengan para ANBU, Naru akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk melalui jendela yang langsung tersambung ke ruangan kantor hokage.

"Hai jiji." sapa Naru dengan cerianya.

Kali ini kecerian Naru bertemu dengan Sarutobi, bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Sandaime hokage dari Konohakagure, Hiruzen Sarutobi telah meninggal dunia 10 tahun yang lalu. Beliau meninggal demi menahan serangan dari Orochimaru pada saat berlangsungnya ujian chuunin.

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa- ah sudahlah lupakan, ada yang bisa kubantu Naru-chan?"

"Ah begini jiji, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menaruh rasa curiga pada salah satu guru di akademi, Mizuki-sensei." Jelas Naru, "Entah anda akan pecaya ini apa tidak, kali ini aku sengaja mengagalkan tes geninku."

Sandaime hokage terdiam sejenak, memandang Naru langsung dari mata ke mata. Setelah selang beberapa lama, sandaime hokagepun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa dia mengikuti dan meminta Naru untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan seperti apa yang aku kira, sepertinya Mizuki-sensei memang berpotensi untuk menjadi mata-mata. Ia menyuruhku untuk mencuri gulungan terlarang yang ada di kantor anda dengan mengatakan bahwa aku akan dapat lulus menjadi genin jika melakukan tes tambahan ini." Kata Naru dengan ekspresi muka yang serius.

"Naru, apakah kau yakin dengan semua ini? Ini bukan main-main, ini masalah serius."

"Aku sangat mengerti dan yakin dengan hal ini hokage-sama."

Kali ini Naru tidak mengunakan panggilan dekatnya dengan hokage seperti "jiji" atau "ji-chan", hal ini dimata hokage membuktikan bahwa Naru benar-benar serius dengan hal ini.

"Oleh karena itu, aku meminta ijin untuk meminjam gulungan terlarang dan menangkap Mizuki dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mata hokage langsung terbuka dan terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan Naru. Berpikir kalau ini merupakan rencana yang tidak masuk akal dan gila dengan menempatkan genin (bahkan belum menjadi genin.. -,-) konoha berhadapan dengan shinobi tingkat chunin atau lebih.

"Naru! Ak tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Aku akan mengutus pasukan ANBU saja untuk membereskan perkara ini."

"Tidak jiji, aku yakin kalau aku mampu melakukan hal ini."

"Ini bukan masalah mampu atau tidak mampu Naru. Naru, kau harus mengerti posisiku, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu dalam bahaya." Kata sarutobi dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kapada cucunya semua kecuali darah.

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Kau akan membiarkanku mencoba bertarung dengan Mizuki-sensei dengan ANBU yang mengawasiku. Lalu aku punya taruhan.."

"mmm,apa taruhannya?"Tanya Sarutobi dengan nada penasaran

"Kalau Mizuki-sensei berhasil melukaiku, aku yang menang."

"Mmm, memangnya aku akan mendapatkan apa jika aku yang menang?" Tanya sang hokage

"Aku akan memberitahuku rahasia mengalahkan dokumen-dokumen dan pekerjaanmu itu" *menunjuk tmpukan ketas yang menjulang tinggi yang ada di meja kerja hokage* "dan membatumu mengerjakan mereka dalam kurun waktu seminggu… bagaimana?"

"Tapi tetap saja Naru, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya."

"Bagaimana kalau bagini, jika Mizuki-sensei berhasil melukaiku lebih dari 5 sayatan atau goresan, ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku boleh turun tangan dan ikut campur dalam pertarungan ku."

"Mmmm, lalu apa yang kau minta bila kau menang?"

_Cerdik dan cermat jiji _"kalau masalah itu, aku akan putuskan nanti, setuju? Kata Naru seraya mengulurkan tanganya kedepan.

"Setuju." jawab hokage seraya menjabat tangan Naru sebagai tanda persetujuan.

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuannya dengan sang hokage, Naru lansung berlari keluar ke arah hutan dengan membawa gulungan besar yang bertuliskan terlarang bersamanya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, menunggu hingga dirinya ditemukan oleh Iruka-sensei seperti apa yang pernah akan terjadi.

"Lalu sekarang apa Kyuubi?"

"**Menugggu dan mengunggu nak, apa lagi?"**

*sighhhh* Naru akhirnya menghela nafas panjang akan komentar atau jawaban Kyuubi yang sepertinya tidak terlalu membantu.

15 menit kemudian

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, Iruka-senseipun akhirnya menemukan Naru. Menanyakan tentang bagaimana caranya Naru bisa mendapatkan gulungan terlarang tersebut sampai adengan dimana Mizuki-sensei akhirnya masuk ke dalam panging sandiwara ini.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh jiji, sebuah pasukan ANBU bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan hutan. Nampak sekilas salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengenakan topeng inu dan neko.

'Kakashi-sensei dan Yuugao-chan'

"Naruto, berikan gulungan itu padaku!" Perintah Mizuki-sensei

"Naruto, jangan berikan gulungan itu kepadanya walaupun kau harus mati" kata Iruka-sensei

Naru yang memasang topengnya, memulai aktingnya yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "a-ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Naru dengan wajah yang binggung dan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Naruto! Itu merupakan gulungan yang berbahaya dimana terdapat jurus-jurus ninja terlarang didalamnya " jelas Iruka seraya menatap langsung mata Naru yang tampak binggung "Mizuki mempergunakanmu untuk mendapatkan gulungan terlarang itu!" kali ini, pandangan mata Iruka-sensei menjadi lembut dan dipenuhi dengan rasa simpati.

"Naruto, tidak ada gunanya kau memiliki gulungan itu, dan ak akan memberitahukan sebuah kebenaran kepadamu."

Iruka-senseipun tersentak kaget, wajahnya memucat setelah mengetahui kalau Mizuki akan memberi tahukan tentang Kyuubi padaku.

'oh iya, Kyuubi tolong ingatkan aku untuk setidaknya membeku saat Mizuki menceritakan dongeng basinya itu ya..'

"**tentu saja nak, tentu"** kata Kyuubi seraya tersenyum layakanya rubah yang licik.

"tidak, jangan mizuki!' teriak Iruka sensei.

"12 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu tentang rubah iblis yang di segel kan?" kata Mizuki seraya memandang Naru dengan seriusnya. "Semenjak kejadian itu, sebuah peraturan baru telah dibuat untuk desa ini, akan tetapi aturan ini ada untuk tidak diberitahukan kepadamu."

"Tidak kepadaku? Peraturan apa ini dan mengapa?" Tanya Naru kepada Mizuki.

"Peraturan yang dimana tidak seorangpun boleh mengatakan fakta kalau kau ini sebenarnya adalah si rubah iblis.. kau adalah si rubah berekor Sembilan itu! kau lah yang telah membunuh orangtua Iruka dan menghancurkan desa ini!"

Naru hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, Mizuki-senseipun melanjutkan dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti mengapa semua orang membencimu? Sama sajanya dengan Iruka, dia sebenarnya juga membencimu!"

Sejenak keheningan terasa diantara mereka sampai terdengar suara tertawa lepas yang terbahak-bahak, ya itu bukan lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, rokundaime desa Konoha yang kembali kemasa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannnya.

"**nak, katanya kau mau pakai acara kaget dan sampai membeku segala." **

'wkakakakakakakakaka, hahahahahaha! Maaf Kyuubi, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan komedi yang tidak bermutu ini! Dan sepertinya ini sudah waktunya bagi Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze untuk menunjukan kebolehannya'

"N-Naru? " Iruka hanya bisa melihat murid kesayangannya itu dengan pandangan yang... 'bagaimana ia bisa tertawa setelah mendegar perkataan Mizuki!'

"Hahahaha.. maaf- maaf Iruka-sensei dan 'yang terhormat' mizuki-sensei. Hanya untuk sekedar pemberitahuan saja kalau aku ini sudah tau tentang Kyuubi, dan tentu saja aku tidak terkejut lagi dengan fakta yang kau berikan."

Mangalihkan pandangannya, Naru menengok kearah Iruka, air mata terlihat mulai menggenang di mata biru lautnya yang indah.

"Dan aku mau meminta maaf kepada Iruka-sensei atas kehilangan dari orang tua sensei. Aku mungkin tak bisa menghidupkan kembali mereka, akan tetapi aku berjanji akan melindungi desa Konohagakure ini dan tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, dattebayo!"

"Naru-chan.."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, mati kalian!" teriak Mizuki.

Naru lupa dengan adegan dimana Mizuki akan melemparkan shuriken besar kearah Iruka. Dalam kejadian yang berlangsung dalam hitungan detik itu, seribu taktik dan rencana membanjiri otak Naru, akan tetapi tubuhnya entah mengapa tak mau menuruti kehendaknya. Pikiran Naru langsung menjadi kosong hingga sebuah teriakan dengan nada tinggi mengaung di seluruh penjuru hutan.

Suara yang didengarnya, membuatnya tersadar dari keadaannya. Naru merasa kalau ia pernah mendengar suara seperti ini dan ini bukanlah suara dari Iruka sensei, lantas siap-

"sasuke?"

**Sasuke pov**

Ahirnya setelah beberapa jam mencoba mencari dan melacak keberadaan si dobe, akhirnya aku dapat menemukannya didalam hutan dengan Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki-sensei disana.

Seraya terus menyembunyikan chakraku, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik salah satu pohon disana. Aku mendegarkan cerita Mizuki-sensei dengan seksama, mendegarkan fakta yang baru saja terungkap kalau Naru adalah rubah iblis yang telah menyerang desa 12 tahun yang lalu.

'd-dope? Iblis? Tidak mungkin, walaupun ia selalu berisik dan bersikap menjengkelkan tetapi aku tahu naru.' Pikir Sasuke.

"na-naru sama sepertiku! Jadi ini sebabnya mengapa mayoritas penduduk desa membencinya, tapi kenapa?"

**End sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

Sasukepun menghabiskan waktunya berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri yang membawa dirinya pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Naru bukanlah seperti apa yang semua orang kira. Secara tidak langsung, mulai dari detik itu, Naru telah mendapatkan respek dari uchiha muda.

Ketika Sasuke sadar, ia hanya melihat shuriken besar yang akan dilemparkan oleh Mizuki-sensei kepada Iruka-sensei. Merasa kalau ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghentikan shuriken besar itu dari posisinya, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meluncurkan dirinya sendiri.

Adrenalin berpacu hebat, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga keraha Iruka-sensei walau dengan kondisi tubuh yang letih sehabis latihan kerasnya. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengehentuikan laju shuriken besar tersebut sebelum dapat melukai tubuh senseinya, akan tetapi hal ini dapat dicapai dengan harga yang mahal. Waktu yang sempit membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari shuriken tersebut.

"arrrhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

Naru yang melihat kejadian ini terlihat kaget bukan main, kejadian ini tidak seharusnya terjadi dan belum pernah terjadi dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Airmata, darah, shurike, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei..

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih dapat kita lihat ekspresi Naru yang berubah total. Topengnya sudah retak dan jatuh ketanah. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya yang polos, berubah menjadi serius dan keras layaknya mata seorang pertarung yang sudah melihat kematian.

"MATI KAU MIZUKIIIII!" teriak Naru dengan emosi dan amarah yang memuncak.

Naru berlari kearah Mizuki dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Iruka, Mizuki dan bahkan para ANBU mengalami kesulitan untuk mengimbangi gerakan Naru.

Naru membuat 3 buah kage bushin dengan tanpa menggunakan segel tangan, meluncurkan tendangan dan pukulan ganda. Ditendangnya Mizuki ke udara beberapa meter mengunakan lutut oleh bushin 1, bushin 2 dan 3 yang sudah berada di udara menendang mizuki dibagian rusuk kanan dan kirinya yang menimbulakan suara retakan keras, dan diselesaikan dengan Naru yang asli yang sudah menunggu disana, menendang Mizuki dengan bagian belakang kakinya yang ditambah dengan sejumlah chakra. Tubuh Mizuki yang sudah hampir tidak bernyawa, terbanting ketanah dan membuat retakan hebat yang berdiameter lebih dari 5 meter.

Naru melakukan pendaratan yang mulus, berdiri tepat disamping tubuh mizuki yang tergeletak ditanah. "inilah ganjaran karena kau telah melukai orang-orang yang berharga untuku. Anbu-san, tolong laporkan ini kepada hokage-sama dan bawa dia ke Ibiki-san"

Tak selang beberapa lama, beberapa ANBU yang telah dilihat oleh Naru menampakan dirinya, membawa pergi tubuh Mizuki dan Sasuke. Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan tinggal disana bersama dengan Naru.

"Naru…"

"maafkan aku iruka-sensei, aku telah gagal melindungimu dan oleh sebab itu sasukepun jadi ikut terluka karenanya" kata Naru dengan suara kecil seraya menahan tetesan air yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Iruka sensei berjalan perlahan kearah Naru, memeluknya dari belakang dan memutar tubuh Naru sehingga dapat berhadapan dengannya. Keduanya hanya sama-sama terdiam, iruka memeluk Naru dengan eratnya dan tak lama kemudian, airmata mengalir deras hingga dapat membasahi jaket/rompi chuunin Iruka.

"Naru.. " kata iruka seraya menarik diri dari pelukan naru,

Mata Naru terbelalak kaget saat melihat Iruka-sensei melempaskan hitai-atenya dihadapan Naru. Hal seperti ini juga tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Naru akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sedikit banyak, keberadaannya didunia yang baru ini telah mengubah masa depan.

Irukapun mengikatkan ikat hitai-atenya di lengan kanan naru sambil berkata "selamat Naru, akhirnya kau berhasil menjadi genin dari desa Konoha" katanya dengan senyum yang lebar tertanam dibibirnya.

"arigatou gozaimasu iruka-sensei.." kata Naru dan yang lebih mengejutkan Iruka, ia mengatakaan ini sambil membungkuk dengan begitu dalam.

"Ma ma Naru, sudahlah kau memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana kalau kita melapor ke hokage dulu, lalu kau akan kutraktir ramen!"

"RAMENNNN!"Teriak nau dengan gembiranya. "Ne iruka-sensei, sesudah kita makan ramen, maukah sensei mengantarku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke?" Tanya Naru dengan raut wajah dan nada bicara yang khawatir.

"Tentu saja Naru.. ayo, ikimashou!""

"HAIII"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. mohon maaf bila ini sedikit membosankan, tapi chapter ini juga cukup penting untuk perkembangan cerita di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..<p>

Sekali lagi kalau ada kritik atau saran, bisa dikirimkan lwat review, pm ato email..

And please reviiiiieeewww~~~ hehehehhe

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san.. ja ne!


End file.
